


How Lost The Cold Makes You Feel

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cold, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Athos never hated the cold, but after experiencing true warmth for so many years, he decided he may not like it so much.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Musketeers





	How Lost The Cold Makes You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Ice/Cold
> 
> Hope this makes sense.  
> Enjoy!

Athos never minded the cold. 

It helped him clear his head, keep him grounded to the present and out of his head. And after being alone for so long he had grown accustomed to it.

But once he became a musketeer, once he found his family, his brothers in arms, Athos found that he had grown to hate the cold. Because the cold meant loneliness.

The cold was the lack of Porthos' grin at Aramis' latest exaggerated tale on how he had charmed a beautifull duchess, and how he had saved the life of a young soldier.

The cold was the loss of Aramis at his side, lecturing him on not drinking too much. Otherwise he'd have to carry him back to the garrison after drinks at the bar to celebrate their latest victory. He and Porthos had made a bet you see, and well, Aramis had lost. 

The cold was the loss of D'Artagnan at his side on the days when it was harder to get out of the bed. The days when the memories of Milady and his past became to much for him. 

The cold was the loss of Constance, making him smile with her retelling of having to deal with arrogant noblemen while accompanying the Queen. It was the loss of her telling everyone exactly what she thought of their stupid ideas, but helping to patch them up, even when they came home bloody and bruised, just like she said they would. 

The cold was the loss of the days when his brothers offered him their support through a clap on the back and a smile, an offer to practice their fencing, an offer to keep him company while he sharpened his sword, or even just ate some dinner.

So no, Athos did not like the cold. 

It reminded him to much of what he had lost and what he had not yet gained before becoming a Musketeer.

The cold was a stark reminder of how dangerous their lives were. 

The cold reminded Athos of what he would give for one more day in the warmth of his family's embrace.


End file.
